FATE: Beyond the Boundary
by qunnyv19
Summary: Lily Luna Potter sudah keluar dari St. Mungo. Ia tidak begitu stabil sejak mendapatkan kabar mengenai kematian Hugo. Kini, terdapat satu 'prediksi' yang diucapkan Lily, membuat Al harus menyelidiknya; dan kemungkinan besar ada hubungannya dengan Josie Nott …. — AlbusJosie
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
 **Characters:** Albus Potter/Josie Nott (OC), Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter  
 **Warning:** Setting: Canon dengan beberapa fakta kanon yang diubah dan dimodifikasi sesuai keinginan penulis. Bisa dibaca **tanpa** harus membaca FATE yang sebelumnya. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Beyond the Boundary  
© qunnyv19

.

Prologue  
 **Albus**

* * *

Namanya Josie Nott. Dia seorang gadis yang sulit ditebak tingkah laku selanjutnya walaupun aku termasuk pemuda yang mudah membaca ekspresi orang-orang.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu, kami mengalami hal-hal yang tak pernah kuduga sekali pun. Terungkapnya pembunuhan Hugo karena kecemburuan yang belebihan hingga terjadinya tindakan brutal yang mencelakakan orang lain.

Pembunuhan yang dilakukan Josie adalah rahasia antara aku, Josie, Rose dan Malfoy. Kenapa dua nama terakhir bisa ikut terlibat, ceritanya cukup panjang, jadi aku tak akan menceritakan kembali. Yang jelas, solusinya sudah kutemukan dan permasalahannya sudah selesai.

Perbuatan ini menimbulkan efek domino. Adik perempuanku, Lily Potter, mengalami _shock_ berat karena terbunuhnya salah satu sepupu terdekatnya sehingga dia harus mendekam di St. Mungo selama lebih dari lima tahun tanpa perkembangan yang berarti. Penyembuh di St. Mungo sudah mencoba beberapa cara namun tetap tak ada hasil. Orangtuaku berdebat mengenai ingin mengirim Lily ke luar negeri untuk mencari orang yang bisa me'nyembuh'kannya (Mum) sementara argumen lain mengatakan bahwa Lily harus tetap di sini agar lebih mudah dijangkau (Dad). Aku dan James menyetujui usul Dad, sehingga Lily masih berada di St. Mungo sampai saat …

… aku pulang untuk libur Natal.

Itu kabar yang mengejutkan. Harusnya aku merasa senang, tapi aku tidak merasa demikian. Hubunganku dengan Lily tak begitu baik, rasanya janggal kalau ada dia di rumah. Aku menjenguknya hanya ketika aku berada di luar Hogwarts. Sikapnya tak pernah melunak ketika aku menjenguk.

The Burrow ramai sekali saat aku berada di sini. Rose memutuskan untuk ke sini tiga hari yang akan datang. Sebagai anak yang mempunyai standar tinggi untuk diri sendiri—aku—tidak akan pernah mengabaikan acara-acara penting terutama yang melibatkan keluarga. Aku tidak menyalahkan pilihan Rose, dia memang sulit berkomunikasi dengan sepupu-sepupu yang lain.

Aku tersenyum kepada setiap orang dan menyapa dengan sopan kepada siapa pun yang berada di dekatku. Aku mencapai tengah ruangan dan melihat beberapa orang yang mengerumuni sesuatu. Atau seseorang. Karena firasatku mengatakan, orang yang berada di tengah adalah adikku.

Firasatku tak pernah salah.

Louis dan Fred—dua sepupuku yang lain—langsung membuka jalan ketika melihatku. Aku tersenyum kepada mereka sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan mendekat kepada seseorang yang duduk di atas sofa dengan kedua kaki tertekuk rapat. Rambut panjangnya yang mencapai pinggang digerai begitu saja. Matanya menatap langsung padaku.

"Halo, Lily."

Hubungan kami tak pernah baik. Aku tak yakin dia akan membalas sapaanku. Aku mengulurkan tangan, berhendak untuk memberikan selamat atas dia yang sudah keluar dari St. Mungo, tapi ia tak tertarik untuk membalas tanganku yang terulur ke depan.

Dia masih memperhatikanku tapi tak mau berbicara apa pun. Kata sepupuku yang lain, ia sudah mau berbicara sedikit demi sedikit. Kalau dia memilih untuk berdiam jika ada aku … kenapa aku ambil pusing? Sebenarnya memang ini yang kuharapkan karena akan terasa canggung jika kami berbicara akrab. Aku tersenyum lagi dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

"Al."

Seseorang menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh. James Potter. Ia menarikku ke sudut yang lain. Beberapa orang menghampiri kami. James membalas mereka dengan senyum ramah dan tawa ceria. Aku memberikan senyum sopanku seperti biasa, dan kemudian kami harus mencari tempat yang tak mengundang banyak perhatian.

"James, ada sesuatu yang ingin kaubicarakan?"

"Kau tahu—pembicaraan antar saudara laki-laki."

Hubunganku dengan James tak seburuk hubunganku dengan Lily, tapi rasanya tetap renggang dibandingkan kedekatanku dengan sepupu yang lain, Rose Weasley.

Sekarang kami berada di luar, cukup jauh dari jangkauan orang-orang yang ingin memanggil kami. Udara dingin langsung menerpa kami. Diam-diam aku menyusupkan tangan ke dalam saku mantel untuk memegang tongkat sihir dan memberikan mantra penghangat untuk tubuhku.

James berbicara dengan pelan; tak seperti kepribadiannya yang berisik dan ramah.

"Apa Lily sudah bicara denganmu?"

Aku menghilangkan senyum yang daritadi berada di wajahku. "Aku sudah _berusaha_ untuk mengajaknya bicara."

Ia menghela napas panjang. "Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa keluar dua minggu yang lalu. Mum bersikeras mengecek Lily dan prosedur di St. Mungo selama satu minggu penuh, baru akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari sana. Dad mungkin belum memberitahumu soal ini, tapi ia memberitahuku sesuatu soal kebiasaan Lily yang … aneh."

Aku memang tidak punya kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Mum ataupun Dad hari ini, karena ramainya acara penyambutan Lily Potter yang menyibukkan mereka berdua. Bahkan saking ramainya, suara pesta bisa terdengar sampai jarak di mana aku dan James sedang berdiri.

Dilihat dari caranya berbicara, ini permasalahan yang cukup serius. Maksudku, aku sedang berhadapan dengan James Sirius Potter, dan kalau dia sudah merendahkan nada bicaranya berarti ini _sangat_ serius.

"Lanjutkan."

"Lily sering berbicara sesuatu yang abstrak … namun terjadi tak lama setelahnya. Pertama kali keluar dari gedung St. Mungo, ia berkata—aku dapat info ini dari Mum—'anak yang malang akan tertimpa' dan tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan anak kucing yang tertimpa tong sampah Muggle. Memang sepele, tapi persis. Dan berikutnya … hal-hal aneh terus berulang. Jangka waktunya bisa 5 menit, 45 menit, 24 jam, dan yang paling lama 4 hari."

Ini menarik.

Seolah-olah dia memang bisa meramal sesuatu. James terus mengoceh.

"Dad bilang, kalau ini terus terjadi, bisa-bisa Lily dapat melihat masa depan padahal ia baru saja membaik. Ada satu solusi yang diucapkan Dad, dan ini masih ingin didiskusikan dengan Mum dan—"

Ia berhenti bicara dan menoleh ke belakang. The Burrow yang tadinya ramai kini sunyi sekali. Kami saling memandang satu sama lain dan kemudian mengangguk, melangkah menuju ke dalam dengan hati yang tak keruan.

Suasana di dalam memang hening. Kemudian aku melihat Dad yang berada di sisi Lily. Kerutan di dahinya sangat dalam dan ia sedang memegangi Lily yang duduknya menyorot di sofa. Matanya terpejam. Ketika melihat kami, ia langsung berucap, "James! Al!"

Kami melihat Dad dan Lily bergantian.

"Lily pingsan mendadak," seseorang di dalam ruangan menjelaskan pada kami. Aku tak perhatikan siapa. Ketika James ingin mendekat, aku menahan pergelangan tangannya. Ada yang tak beres dengan ini.

Lily bangun perlahan dan entah kebetulan atau sengaja, matanya kembali bertemu denganku.

Ia berkata sesuatu dengan perlahan namun terdengar jelas di suasana yang sepi seperti ini.

"Ada korban karena suatu janji."

Ia masih menatapku dan aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di tengah banyak orang, padahal biasanya aku bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri.

Yang lain ikut-ikutan melihat ke arahku. Peganganku pada James mengendur dan James menolehkan kepalanya bergantian ke aku dan Lily.

Sesuatu yang abstrak dan akan terjadi setelahnya.

Aku mengeluarkan senyum. Senyum yang tidak biasa. Tarikan bibir yang lebih rendah dan tatapan tajam ke arah Lily.

Ternyata, takdir sangat suka mempermainkanku.

.

.

.

 **to be continue.**

.

.

.

notes:

haaaay! untuk pembaca yang sudah membaca FATE sebelumnya, pasti sudah tahu soal pembunuhan Hugo. dan untuk yang belum membaca, well, selamat datang, semoga masih bisa dimengerti plotnya.

saya ingin berterimakasih kepada kalian yang memberikan review pada epilog di FATE: Between Seditious and Karma. lagi-lagi kalian berperan sebagai motivator sehingga saya mau menulis lanjutannya.

masih dengan ciri yang sama: POV yang berganti-gantian dan selipan misteri sebagai dasar utama dan tentunya ada romance. kali ini tokoh utamanya … Albus/Josie \o/

harapan saya juga masih sama: semoga bisa cepet kelar XD

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
 **Characters:** Albus Potter/Josie Nott (OC), Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter  
 **Warning:** Setting: Canon dengan beberapa fakta kanon yang diubah dan dimodifikasi sesuai keinginan penulis. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Beyond the Boundary  
© qunnyv19

.

Chapter 1: Unexpected Guests  
 **Josie**

* * *

Aku rindu dengan pisau belatiku.

Mungkin memang benar bahwa dengan pisau itu aku merasa lebih aman dan tak terancam. Padahal aku punya tongkat sihir, tapi yang paling dekat denganku—terutama secara emosional, padahal _dia_ adalah benda mati—adalah pisau itu. Pisau dengan gagang berukir yang unik dan fleksibel, bisa menyesuaikan gagangnya dengan pegangan siapa pun.

Tapi sekarang pisau itu sudah tidak ada. Pisau itu telah musnah karena Sumpah Tak Terlanggar yang kulakukan dengan Albus Potter berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Dan yang menghancurkannya adalah Albus Potter sendiri.

Sumpah Tak Terlanggar. Yang kulakukan bersama Albus mempunyai tiga isi, yaitu … pertama, **aku akan menjauh dari Rose Weasley** , kedua, **aku akan menjaga semua rahasia aku dan dia serta siapa pun yang mengetahuinya dari Rose Weasley** (dalam hal ini Albus mengacu pada pembunuhan yang kulakukan pada Hugo, dan orang lain yang mengetahui hal ini adalah Scorpius Malfoy) dan yang ketiga … **aku akan menghentikan semua kegiatanku yang berhubungan dengan pisau, benda tajam, yang berpotensi untuk membunuh,** _ **untuk selama-lamanya**_.

Aku menatap cermin besar di hadapanku. Rambut hitam lurus yang tergerai sampai pinggang. Gaun hitam elegan yang dipilihkan oleh Mum untuk pesta hari ini, dan walaupun aku tak mau, Mum menyuruhku untuk memoles make up di wajahku. Aku menyentuh leherku. Dulu ada kalung yang tergantung di sana, namun sekarang sudah tak ada lagi karena … kesalahan yang kubuat di masa lalu. Lagi pula, kalung itu sebenarnya bukan milikku.

Berusaha untuk tersenyum tak membuahkan hasil. Wajahku malah menjadi aneh. Tapi Mum sudah berpesan bahwa aku harus tersenyum dan membanggakan nama Nott di pesta yang diadakan untuk kolega-koleganya nanti. Ya, pesta yang diadakan satu minggu sebelum Natal ini diselenggarakan oleh kedua orangtuaku dan mengundang beberapa teman dan rekan terdekatnya. Aku, sebagai anak satu-satunya, harus bisa menjaga nama Nott dengan baik.

Seandainya saja aku adalah Albus Potter.

Albus Potter. Pemuda dengan wajah menawan dan berhasil me'nemu'kan aku sebelum aku kembali kehilangan kontrol atas semua tindakanku yang berbahaya. Dengan sifat yang mampu mengendalikan apa pun di bawah tangannya, serta sikap tanpa cela yang selalu ditunjukannya, dia adalah salah satu murid teladan di Hogwarts.

Ia tak akan pernah kesulitan menghadapi pesta-pesta seperti ini. Apalagi dengan senyum dan sikap santunnya ….

Dan kenapa juga aku memikirkannya di saat-saat seperti ini? Sebentar lagi pesta akan dimulai. Harusnya aku lebih fokus dengan penampilanku, yang omong-omong, tidak terlalu dingin dan mengerikan seperti biasa karena make up yang ada.

Ketika aku menyisir rambutku, seseorang mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam. Ia memakai gaun panjang sampai mata kaki berwarna _emerald_. Warna itu mengingatkanku akan mata Albus Potter. Warna mata si pemakai gaun tersebut—Mum—juga _emerald_. Gaun tersebut dibuat dengan bahan tekstil terbaik yang bisa ditemukan di Dunia Sihir, sangat cocok untuk wanita seperti Mum.

"Josie." Ia melihatku berada di depan meja rias dan mendekat dengan langkah perlahan yang anggun. "Duduk yang tegak."

Aku pun duduk lebih tegak dan menaruh sisirku di atas meja rias. Mum berdiri di belakangku, kedua tangan menahan bahuku, dan kami berdua sama-sama melihat ke arah cermin.

"Sebentar lagi kau berulang tahun," katanya, melihat wajahku melalui pantulan kaca. "Ingin mengadakan pesta atau tidak?"

"Tidak," jawabku dengan cepat. Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan pesta. Apalagi pesta yang diadakan untuk diriku sendiri.

Ia mengangguk. Tak ada perubahan ekspresi pada wajahnya. "Kau harus keluar lima menit lagi. Beberapa orang sudah berdatangan. Biasakan untuk tersenyum."

Aku mencoba tersenyum di depan cermin. Hasilnya benar-benar aneh. Mum tidak berkomentar dan menarik tangannya dari bahuku lalu pergi begitu saja. Suara hak tingginya bergema di kamarku.

Kalau aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun … apakah Albus Potter bersedia datang? Bagaimana tanggapan orangtuaku kalau aku ingin mengundang seorang Potter?

Aku mulai berharap terlalu jauh lagi. Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari libur Natal ini kecuali pesta-pesta dan kunjungan antar keluarga.

Tangan kiri kutumpu di atas meja. Tak ada bekas sayatan yang sempat terlihat jelas di kulit putih pucatku. Tentu saja, bekas itu bisa dihilangkan dengan mudah menggunakan sihir. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menandingi sensasi ketika sedang menyayat-nyayat tanganmu sendiri ….

Aku menatap cermin lagi. Aku punya sumpah yang tak boleh kulanggar.

Ketika aku bosan, biasanya aku mengambil pisau dan menyayat tanganku sampai aku puas.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Itu bukan hobi yang patut dipelihara. Tidak tahu sekarang sudah mencapai lima menit atau belum, aku berdiri dan keluar untuk mengikuti pesta yang akan berlangsung. Aku memakai hak tinggi, dan aku tidak terbiasa untuk menggunakan sepatu seperti ini, sehingga aku berjalan dengan perlahan.

Saat berada di luar kamar, aku melewati lorong-lorong yang ada di rumahku. Memang rumahku cukup luas jika dibandingkan dengan rumah-rumah yang lain, namun masih kalah dengan Malfoy Manor yang dibangun dengan megah dan mewah.

Ruang tengah sudah didekorasi seindah mungkin. Kebanyakan warna-warna yang dipakai adalah perak dan hijau, khas Slytherin. Memang sudah ada beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Ketika jam berbentuk ular yang ada di dinding berdesis tujuh kali, itu sudah menandakan pukul tujuh malam dan pesta dimulai.

Dentingan antara gelas-gelas koktail terdengar pelan dan riuh-rendah percakapan juga terdapat di sini. Aku melihat kebanyakan _memang_ kolega kedua orangtuaku. Tak banyak anak seusiaku yang berada di sini. Kemudian aku melihat ke arah kanan. Ada sesuatu yang tidak wajar.

Ada _Scorpius Malfoy_.

Bukannya dia bilang bahwa dia akan tetap bersama Weasley sampai tiga hari yang akan datang di Hogwarts? Apa yang dia lakukan di sini? Padahal baru beberapa jam aku sampai di rumah. Apa dia berubah pikiran atau?

Aku mengambil salah satu gelas yang ditawarkan oleh Peri Rumahku dan melangkah perlahan menuju Scorpius Malfoy. Ia memakai pakaian formal berwarna putih gading. Aku menepuk pundaknya sekali dan dia langsung menoleh. Dia melihatku dari atas sampai bawah.

"… Aku memang sudah sering melihatmu memakai make up dan dress, tapi sepertinya kali ini yang paling cocok."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Tak tahu apakah itu pujian atau sekadar basa-basi, karena Scorpius Malfoy terkenal akan mulutnya yang pandai berbicara. "Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Tak jadi tinggal di Hogwarts lebih lama?"

Ia menggaruk-garuk lehernya lalu menggoyangkan gelas yang ada di tangannya. "Mum menarikku ke sini untuk pesta ini. Tak bisa membantah." Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya kecewa sekali. "Jadinya aku tidak jadi berada di Hogwarts lebih lama."

Aku menyesap sedikit minuman yang berada di gelas. Bukan alkohol, tentu saja, karena aku belum cukup umur. Scorpius sendiri sudah sering meminum Fire Whiskey, tapi aku tak tertarik untuk mencobanya. Minuman ini mempunyai rasa segar di ketika berada di lidah dan meledak-ledak ketika berada di perut, bertujuan agar yang meminum ini bisa merasakan semangat yang sama dengan minuman itu sendiri.

Kami tak berbicara lagi karena sudah ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri Scorpius dan diam-diam aku menyelinap pergi, tak tertarik untuk ikut pembicaraan orang-orang tersebut. Di sekitarku sudah banyak yang hadir—beberapa yang kukenal adalah Sam Zabini, anak sulung dari Blaise Zabini dan Pansy Parkinson, yang datang bersama adiknya, Sean Zabini. Mereka berdua sama-sama Slytherin, Sam kelas enam dan Sean kelas empat. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal Sean walaupun gosipnya dia cukup populer, tapi untuk Sam … sebaiknya aku tidak membicarakan dia.

Lalu ada lagi Vincent Goyle, keturunan satu-satunya dari keluarga Darah Murni Gregory Goyle. Ada beberapa orang lagi … tapi yang paling bersinar adalah Crystal Hillian Loyne. Dia merupakan satu-satunya anak dari teman orangtuaku yang bersekolah di Beauxbatons. Dengan pesona yang ia punya, dengan mudah ia menjadi pusat perhatian pesta ini dibandingkan aku, anak dari Tuan Rumah pesta ini sendiri.

Aku berkeliling lagi. Beberapa orang menghampiriku, tapi dengan cepat aku mengatakan berbagai alasan untuk pergi dari sana. Aku benar-benar bukan tipikal orang yang bisa pergi ke pesta dan bersenang-senang. Justru aku merasa tertekan kalau ada kegiatan sosialisasi seperti ini.

Tak ada yang lebih membosankan daripada ini ketika aku melihat sesuatu yang _lewat_ di sampingku.

Ada jendela tinggi sempit yang terdapat di ruang tengah, jaraknya satu jendela lima meter, dekorasinya minimalis mengikuti interior ruangan. Tirainya terbuka, menampilkan salju yang yang turun dengan lebat di luar sana. Di luar memang dingin, namun di dalam ruangan ini sangat hangat karena terdapat mantra-mantra yang sudah digunakan oleh Peri Rumah kami.

Dari jendela tersebutlah aku melihat sesuatu tadi. Tak benar-benar melihat, namun seperti ada yang melesat begitu saja di sebelahku. Aku melihat jendela tersebut dengan saksama dan mendekatinya perlahan. Tak ada siapa-siapa, hanya tumpukan salju dan beberapa penyihir yang masih terus berdatangan menuju rumah kami.

Apa hanya firasatku saja? Tapi tadi terasa nyata ….

Aku mengangkat bahu dan menyesap minuman itu lagi. Tak ada rasa semangat yang tumbuh hanya karena aku meminum minuman tersebut. Minuman sihir bahkan tak berpengaruh untukku. Aku beranjak pergi dari sana dan berkeliling lagi. Aku tak akan heran kalau setelah pesta ini selesai, aku akan diceramahi panjang lebar karena aku tak mampu bersosialisasi seperti Scorpius Malfoy yang sudah berbicara _mungkin_ dengan seluruh orang yang ada di ruangan.

Tadinya aku berencana untuk kembali ke kamar, namun seseorang sudah memanggilku dengan suara pelan tapi tegas yang membuatku langsung berhenti melangkah. Ini suara ayahku.

"Dad?"

"Josie. Ikut aku sebentar."

Beberapa pasang mata mengikuti langkah kami. Dengan patuh aku mengikuti Dad sampai sisi terpojok ruangan. Ayahku, Theodore Nott, merupakan sosok laki-laki yang kurus dan kulitnya kini kecokelatan, akibat sering bekerja di lapangan yang merupakan tugas Kementerian Sihir. Ada beberapa bekas luka di tangannya karena Perang Besar Hogwarts beberapa tahun yang lalu, tapi aku tidak begitu tahu mengenai detilnya.

Aku sangat jarang berbicara dengan ayahku secara _pribadi_. Jika berbicara di acara-acara resmi seperti ini, kami bisa berakting seolah-olah kami sudah sering berbincang-bincang, padahal aslinya benar-benar jarang. Kalau dia mengajakku berbicara berarti ….

"Kau mengundang Potter?"

Aku tidak menjawab apa-apa karena aku benar-benar bingung. Aku tidak tahu Potter siapa yang dimaksud, sementara yang benar-benar kukenal hanya satu, dan tidak banyak di Dunia Sihir yang menggunakan nama Potter karena nama itu sangat sangat terkenal, juga aku tidak mengundang siapa pun ke pesta ini karena aku tidak benar-benar tertarik.

"Aku tidak mengundang siapa pun."

"Berikan penjelasan kepadaku kenapa ada dua Potter yang berada di luar dan salah satunya mengatakan ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak—" Aku menghentikan kalimatku. Potter. Satu-satunya Potter yang kukira ingin menemuiku adalah Albus Potter, karena hanya dia Potter yang paling … 'dekat' denganku. Sementara aku tidak begitu mengenal yang lainnya. Tapi kenapa Albus datang ke sini? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting? Bukankah dia sedang menyelenggarakan pesta di The Burrow? "—Albus Potter?"

Ayahku mengerutkan dahinya. "Kau mengundangnya atau tidak?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Ayahku melihatku dengan tak sabar, satu tangannya memainkan tongkat sihir, diputar-putarnya sampai membuat aku jengah.

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya?"

Ia tak memberikan respon kira-kira selama dua menit. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, aku pun tak pernah mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Lima menit."

"Terima kasih."

Aku segera berjalan lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Seperti saat aku mengikuti Albus Potter dulu, jalanku secepat ini. Ada rasa berdentum-dentum di seluruh tubuhku, dan aku yakin ini bukan efek magis dari minuman yang sudah kuminum beberapa menit yang lalu.

.

Albus Potter berdiri dengan tegap. Ia memakai setelan resmi yang benar-benar cocok dengan perawakannya. Meskipun ia hanya memakai satu lapis pakaian, ia tak terlihat kedinginan. Malah, ia terlihat sangat percaya diri dengan penampilannya. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke seorang Potter yang satu lagi.

Tubuhnya tinggi, lebih tinggi dari Albus. Rambutnya hitam dan sedikit terkena salju. Matanya kecokelatan, dan dia juga tak terlihat kedinginan meski memakai baju yang kasual. Ya, dibandingkan Albus, Potter yang satu ini hanya memakai kaus dan celana panjang biasa. Kurasa dia bukan tipe orang yang suka untuk memakai pakaian formal.

Kemudian aku beralih ke Albus lagi dan ia langsung mendekat. Ia membuka kedua tangannya dan memelukku. Jelas aku terkejut. Udara dingin yang tadi menerpa ketika aku keluar ke halaman tak terasa lagi. Sentuhan lembut yang mendadak membuatku tak bisa berbicara untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya terdengar suara tengil di belakang Albus, "Hei, kalau mau bermesraan tahu situasi dan kondisi sedikit, dong, adikku tersayang~"

Bermesraan. Entah bagaimana caranya kata itu bisa terlontar dari mulut orang awam. Memang hubungan kami menjadi lebih dekat setelah permasalahan kami selesai, tapi aku yakin Albus tidak menganggapku sebagai orang yang bisa diajak untuk … ber'mesra'an, walaupun aku memang punya perasaan khusus padanya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Albus mendengus dan melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, kemudian menghadap ke belakang. Dia memanggil Albus dengan adik berarti … dia adalah kakak Albus. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, namanya adalah ….

"Aku tidak ber _mesraan_ , James Potter," Albus berkata dan kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku lagi. "Josie, kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang macam-macam, kan?"

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang sedang Albus lakukan. Harusnya aku yang bertanya terlebih dahulu karena dia tiba-tiba muncul di _depan_ rumahku. "Kenapa kau berada di sini? Dan … kenapa kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

Albus bersikeras untuk memaksakan kehendaknya terlebih dahulu. Dia adalah orang yang tak mau keinginannya terhalangi. Albus Potter. Sifatnya tak pernah berubah. "Jawab pertanyaanku dulu. Apa kau … apa kau melakukan hal yang melanggar Sumpah Tak Terlanggar kita?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Embusan napas lega Albus terlihat dari uap-uap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Aku mulai merasa kedinginan karena hanya memakai gaun tanpa lengan, tapi aku berusaha menahannya. Kalau aku punya tongkat sihirku, mungkin aku bisa memberi mantra untuk diriku sendiri. Sayangnya tongkat sihir itu berada di dalam kamar.

"Bagus. Sekarang aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi pertama-tama …" Albus melepaskan jasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahuku secara perlahan. Terdengar siulan menggoda yang keluar dari mulut James Potter. Albus membiarkan kakaknya berulah tanpa memberikan komentar apa-apa. Kedua kakak beradik ini benar-benar berbeda tabiatnya.

Aku menunduk. Perhatian yang berlebih sangat jarang diberikan kepadaku, bahkan dari kedua orangtuaku sendiri. Jadi kalau Albus yang kaku dan tegas bisa memberiku perhatian seperti itu akan sangat sangat memalukan, apalagi di depan orang seperti James Potter.

Albus berdeham. "Aku ingin menceritakan soal adikku, Lily Luna Potter."

"Bisakah kita masuk ke dalam?" James Potter melongokkan kepalanya dengan penasaran ke dalam rumahku. "Sangat tidak enak untuk bercerita sesuatu yang panjang lebar di tengah salju. Gadismu juga kedinginan, kan, Al?"

Albus mempertimbangkan itu sebentar dan menatap padaku. "Aku rasa ayahmu tak akan mengizinkan."

Itu memang benar. Sudah diberi kesempatan lima menit untuk bertemu Albus saja aku sudah benar-benar berterima kasih. Tamu tak diundang seperti mereka tak akan mendapatkan belas kasihan dari kedua orangtuaku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Heeeh~" James Potter menghela napas panjang-panjang dan berkeluh-kesah di hadapanku. "Masa tidak boleh? Padahal kami tidak berniat macam-macam, lho, malah aku bersedia direpotkan untuk urusan ini."

"Bersedia direpotkan?" aku bertanya langsung pada si Potter sulung dan segera diinterupsi oleh Albus Potter.

"Sebenarnya masalah sepele," Albus berkata sambil mendelik kepada kakaknya. "Berkat sihir yang aku punyai, aku bisa melacak rumahmu berada di mana. Dan aku bisa sampai ke sini karena—"

"Karena aku sudah bisa berApparate! Yang dipikirkan Al hanyalah sihir dan sihir, dia tidak bisa berApparate. Memalukan. Di kelas lima aku sudah belajar untuk melakukan itu—"

"—diam, James. Jadi intinya aku 'meminta bantuan'nya untuk pergi ke sini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Albus memberikan delikan sekali lagi kepada kakaknya. Meminta bantuan adalah kata yang diperhalus dari 'menumpang'. Berarti penglihatanku tadi tidak salah. Bayangan yang kulihat dari jendela bisa saja mereka berdua yang selesai berApparate.

Sebelum aku sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, suara yang hadir di belakangku membuatku tak bisa bergerak selama beberapa detik.

"Josie? Kenapa kau berada di luar? Ini teman-temanmu?"

"Mrs Nott." Albus, dengan refleks serta sikap yang luar biasa, segera membungkuk sedikit dengan satu tangan yang berada di depan dada. "Maaf mengganggu pesta keluarga kalian. Saya Albus Potter. Di sebelah saya ada kakak saya, James Potter."

James hanya tersenyum miring dan tak memberi satu pun ucapan untuk ibuku.

"Oh. Potter? Aku tak menyangka akan ada dua orang Potter yang diundang oleh putriku malam ini." Sebuah sentuhan di bahu sebagai tanda ibuku bermaksud bahwa akulah putrinya. "Jas siapa ini? Milikmu, Albus Potter?" tanya ibuku sambil meremas-remas bagian bahu jas Albus yang berada di tubuhku.

Albus memberikan senyum tipis dan mengangguk.

Respon dari ibuku membuat kedua Potter melebarkan mata. "Kenapa kalian masih berada di luar? Masuk saja. Saljunya juga tidak begitu bersahabat."

Aku menoleh tak percaya pada ibuku. Daphne Nott—dulunya Greengrass—yang bisa memberikan ekspresi apa pun yang ingin ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang. Kali ini ia memberikan senyum ramah dengan mata yang hampir menyipit.

James terlihat senang dan memamerkan gigi-giginya yang rapi, yang seperti hendak mengatakan, 'tuh kan, mana mungkin kita tidak diizinkan masuk!' sementara Albus tak banyak berkomentar dan matanya beralih terus antara aku dan ibuku.

"Oh, ya ampun. Sangat tidak sopan bukan membiarkan kalian berdua berada di luar sementara kami punya pesta meriah di dalam? Josie," ibuku membalikkan tubuhku sehingga kami bisa berhadap-hadapan. Ia membungkuk dan berbisik tepat di telingaku, "Kita harus membicarakan hal ini setelah pesta usai." Dan dengan cepat dia berdiri tegak lagi sambil tersenyum kepada kedua Potter. "Josie akan memimpin jalannya. Ayo."

Dengan ibuku yang sudah pergi terlebih dahulu ke dalam, aku bisa jauh lebih rileks dan menghadap kepada kedua Potter. Hal pertama yang aku lakukan adalah melepaskan jas Albus dari bahuku dan mengembalikannya.

"Kenapa dikembalikan?"

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalam dengan kombinasi jas dan gaun."

Albus menatap jasnya dalam-dalam kemudian kembali mengenakannya. James Potter melihat sekeliling dengan mata cokelat berkilat-kilat dan antusiasme yang tinggi. Aku memberi isyarat kepada mereka berdua dan masuk ke dalam rumahku. Beberapa kepala langsung menoleh kepada kami, terkejut karena ada tamu lain tak diundang yang berada di sini, terutama murid-murid Hogwarts yang tahu tentang kedua Potter bersaudara.

Pusat perhatian pesta tertuju pada mereka berdua. Aku ingin melarikan diri, tapi Albus tak membiarkan tanganku lepas dari tangannya. Aku berpikir bahwa setelah pesta berakhir, akan ada hal-hal tak enak yang akan terjadi. Bagaimana tanggapan ayahku setelah aku melanggar janjinya? Tapi bukan aku yang sepenuhnya melanggar, mengingat ibuku ikut campur tangan.

Albus dengan sopan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka, berkata bahwa ia dan James memang tidak diundang tapi karena ada keperluan denganku, yang membuatku ditatap beberapa kali oleh mata-mata yang penasaran. Sementara James Potter lebih mudah mengendalikan perhatian yang tertuju padanya. Itu adalah sifat naturalnya, kurasa.

Seakan-akan masalah yang ada di depan mata belum cukup, seseorang datang dan langsung mengonfrontasi Albus. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupuku yang paling berisik … Scorpius Malfoy.

"Potter," hardiknya ketika dia sampai di tempat kami. James yang merasa terpanggil segera menoleh, tapi melihat pandangan Malfoy junior terpaku pada Albus Potter, jelas yang dipanggil adalah adiknya. Apalagi ia tak pernah berinteraksi dengan si Malfoy di Hogwarts. " _Kenapa_ kau bisa ada di sini?!"

"Malfoy," Albus membalas dengan tenang, namun dahinya berkerut. Aku tahu apa yang ia pikirkan: kenapa Malfoy ada di sini padahal jelas-jelas ia berkata akan bersama Rose tiga hari lagi di Hogwarts. "Aku juga ingin bertanya kenapa kau ada di sini—kau sudah meninggalkan sepupuku di Hogwarts. Kalau aku tidak salah kau sudah berjanji padanya untuk menemani sampai tiga hari ke depan."

"Bukan urusanmu." Scorpius terlihat geram sekali dengan kehadiran Albus di tengah-tengah pesta kami, apalagi sebagian besar tamu tertarik dengan kehadiran Potter bersaudara, membuatnya kehilangan perhatian di pesta. Scorpius beralih kepadaku, "Kau _tidak_ mengundangnya, kan, Josie?"

"Aku tidak mengundang mereka. Albus ada keperluan denganku."

"Penting sekali ya sampai-sampai mengacau di pesta ini~" Scorpius menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan berlagak superior. "Asal jangan cari masalah saja di sini, Potter."

Albus memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan berbicara kepada tamu lain, sementara Scorpius meninggalkan kami setelah memberikan pandangan terakhir pada Albus.

Ketika kerumunan sudah mulai menyepi, aku berkata pada Albus bahwa kita bisa berbicara di ruangan lain. Tapi belum sempat aku mengatakan itu, seseorang sudah muncul di tengah-tengah kami. Langkahnya begitu percaya diri dan menyeruak di antara Albus dan James.

"Ada bintang baru di sini, ternyata." Crystal Loyne memberikan pandangan tajam kepada kedua Potter bersaudara. "Padahal kalian tidak diundang, lho. Sejak kapan pesta untuk rekan-rekan kerja anggota keluarga Nott menjadi acara perkumpulan anak … Hogwarts?" Ia mengangkat alis dan menatapku heran. "Josie, aku baru tahu kalau kau berteman dengan Potter."

"Halo, nona cantik yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa perkenalan." Dengan mudah James Potter mengambil alih perhatiannya dan mengulurkan tangannya di depan Crystal. "James Potter. Kau takut tidak bersinar lagi di pesta ini, eh?"

"Aku tidak sembarangan bersalaman dengan orang, tahu?"

"Nah. Aku ini bukan sembarang orang. Kalau kau perhatikan baik-baik, kau akan sadar siapa bintang sebenarnya dan menyesal tidak berkenalan dengan bintang tersebut."

Sementara Crystal dan James ribut soal siapa bintang dan kenapa James bisa ikut-ikutan berada di sini padahal dia bukan orang yang penting, aku menarik Albus sehingga kami berdua bisa menyelusup keluar dan mencari tempat yang lebih privasi di tempat lain.

Tempat yang kupilih adalah ruangan yang sedikit lebih kecil dari ruang tamu. Hanya terdapat sofa-sofa yang besar berada di sini dan satu perapian di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sofa-sofa tersebut mengelilingi perapian yang memiliki empat sisi dengan rapi dan menarik. Ruangan ini aku yang meminta kepada Dad dan Mum karena ketika aku sedang bosan dengan suasana kamar, aku akan pergi ke sini. Warna yang serba hitam membuatku jauh lebih tenang dibandingkan kamar yang terlalu terang.

Aku duduk terlebih dahulu di sofa sebelah kanan. Albus mengikuti dan ia duduk di sebelahku. Ia mengeluarkan tongkat sihir dan menyalakan perapian yang berada di tengah ruangan. Kemudian ia menoleh dan berujar, "Masih kedinginan?"

Padahal aku tidak pernah berkata aku kedinginan dan aku berusaha keras untuk menutupinya. Apakah Albus memang selalu bisa membaca pikiran orang?

Aku menggeleng untuk merespon pertanyaannya. "Tidak. Terima kasih. Jadi … ada apa tentang adikmu sampai kau mau datang ke sini? Setahuku sekarang ada pesta penyambutan di The Burrow."

Ia menghela napas panjang dan tak ada senyum lagi di wajahnya. Lenyap. Ekspresinya kini lebih serius daripada yang pernah kulihat selama ini. Kemudian, ia mulai bercerita. Bercerita tentang keadaan Lily setelah pembunuhan Hugo yang telah _kulakukan_. Keadaannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, tak mau berbicara dan sulit untuk makan, sehingga dirawat di St. Mungo selama lebih dari lima tahun. Setelah keluar, kebiasaan-kebiasaan anehnya muncul.

Seperti meramal.

 _Ramalan_ lagi. Ramalan berbulan-bulan yang lalu membuatku terjalin dengan sebuah tali khusus yang menjamin hidupku sampai mati. Sumpah Tak Terlanggar.

"James mengatakan akan ada satu metode yang ingin dicoba oleh Dad," ia menerangkan, "Tapi sebelum aku bisa tahu apa metode yang dimaksud, terjadi keheningan tiba-tiba di The Burrow dan kami berdua masuk. Saat itulah aku merasa bahwa Lily memang sudah berubah."

Aku merasa bahwa hal ini benar-benar sangat buruk.

"Tadinya ia pingsan, namun saat kami masuk dia bangun perlahan dan langsung _menatap ke arahku_. Ia berkata sesuatu seperti ini, ' **ada korban karena suatu janji** ' sehingga yang langsung teringat olehku adalah kau, Josie."

Korban karena suatu janji. Apa Albus berpikir ….

"Kau mengira bahwa aku melanggar Sumpah Tak Terlanggar dan aku akan menjadi korbannya," aku membuat pernyataan yang aku yakin kebenarannya. Tak dibutuhkan waktu lama sampai akhirnya Albus mengangguk.

"Dengan pemikiran itulah aku langsung datang ke sini. Bukan kebetulan kalau Lily tiba-tiba menatapku seperti itu."

Albus langsung datang ke sini karena mengkhawatirkanku … bahkan ia menurunkan sedikit harga dirinya untuk meminta bantuan pada kakaknya yang jahil, James Potter. Ini mungkin klise sekali tapi, aku merasa ada kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya di perutku.

Oh, banyak sekali kupu-kupu.

"Aku tidak akan melanggar janjiku, Albus," aku berkata demikian karena tidak ingin membuatnya cemas. Memang ada pemikiran ingin kembali memiliki sebuah pisau dan merasakan sensasi tangan yang tersayat-sayat, tapi setelah mendengar apa yang telah diceritakannya, aku tidak akan bertindak seperti itu lagi.

Albus tak memberikan respon apa-apa. Sepertinya ia masih berpikir tentang sesuatu.

"Apa yang dibicarakan Lily tak pernah meleset, walaupun terkadang memiliki makna yang taksa. Jangka waktu terpanjang empat hari dan tersingkat lima menit … _harus_ nya ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan dengan ini."

Pemuda itu terlihat sangat frustrasi dengan situasi sekarang. Rambut hitamnya tak serapi biasa dan iris zamrud yang biasa berkilau karena keinginan akan sesuatu kini menggelap dan tak ada sinarnya.

Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantunya?

"Albus, apa pun yang sedang kau pikirkan, percaya padaku kalau aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku sendiri," aku berusaha meyakinkannya walaupun aku sendiri tak yakin. Hasrat untuk memegang pisau semakin sering untuk datang. Tapi harusnya aku bisa bertahan. Aku tak akan bisa melihat wajah Albus Potter menjadi seperti ini karena aku.

Sudah cukup adiknya menjadi menderita karena aku yang membunuh Hugo. Apa sekarang aku juga menyebabkan penderitaan pada Albus?

"Aku tahu," ia berkata pada akhirnya. Aku bernapas sedikit lebih lega setelah mendengar dua kata tersebut. Aku menyandarkan punggungku kepada sofa dan melihat api pada perapian yang menari-nari dengan lincahnya di tengah-tengah barisan sofa di ruangan.

Tak ada yang berbicara di antara kami. Albus duduk di sebelahku, jaraknya begitu dekat. Aku sangat kikuk ketika berjarak terlalu dekat dengan orang lain atau bersentuhan dengan orang asing. Hal ini termasuk pada Albus Potter. Karena … karena Albus bukan siapa-siapaku, kan. Dibilang kami sudah berhubungan lebih jauh daripada titel teman itu bohong besar. Albus tak menganggapku siapa-siapa selain 'Josie Nott, penyihir normal' bukan 'Josie Nott, pembunuh Hugo'.

Tidak tahu kenapa, yang terpikirkan olehku saat ini adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan ibuku tadi saat di kamarku sebelum pesta dimulai.

Aku menyuarakannya perlahan. "Seandainya aku mengadakan pesta ulang tahun, apakah kau akan hadir, Albus?"

Pertanyaan itu menarik perhatiannya. Ia menoleh ke arahku. "Kapan kau berulang tahun?"

Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Tentu saja. Tidak ada orang lain yang mengenal diriku sebaik aku mengenal diriku sendiri. "Dua puluh empat Desember."

"… Malam Natal," ia berkata dengan nada suara rendah dan kini bersandar pada sofa, tak terlalu tegak lagi seperti tadi. "Keluargaku pasti mengadakan acara pada malam Natal …."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, tentu saja aku tidak memaksa," kataku cepat-cepat. Ini benar-benar memalukan. Harusnya aku tidak mengatakannya saja dari tadi. "Itu hanya pemikiran selintas lalu saja. Lagi pula aku tidak tertarik untuk mengadakan acara ulang tahun."

"Tapi kalau kau mengadakannya pada siang hari, kemungkinan besar aku bisa hadir," tukas Albus, tak mendengarkan perkataanku barusan. "Seandainya kau mengadakan pesta ulang tahun pada malam Natal, aku tak yakin banyak keluarga yang hadir. Mereka punya acara sendiri-sendiri, 'kan."

Benar juga. Pemikiran Albus sudah jauh sampai ke situ sementara yang kupikirkan adalah apakah Albus akan datang ke pestaku atau tidak. Sejak kapan aku menjadi bodoh seperti ini?

"Saranmu akan kupertimbangkan," jawabku pada akhirnya. Dan aku tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi atau yang keluar adalah kata-kata bodoh. Aku tidak sebodoh ini. Kehadiran Albus Potterlah yang membuatku pikiranku menjadi kacau.

Keheningan yang seperti ini membuatku jauh lebih tenang daripada terlibat konversasi yang aneh dan canggung. Kebiasaanku adalah berdiam dan membiarkan orang lain yang mengambil alih pembicaraan. Kurasa, karena hal itulah aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi pusat perhatian, terutama pesta besar seperti ini yang dihadiri oleh bintang-bintang lain yang jauh lebih bersinar dibandingkan aku.

Aku sebenarnya ingin tahu bagaimana hasil kelanjutan perdebatan antara Crystal Loyne dan James Potter, tapi tidak mungkin aku pergi dari sini sekarang.

Sebab berada di samping Albus Potter sudah membuatku nyaman.

"Josie, persis di rumahmu sekarang ada pesta yang sedang berlangsung."

"Betul," aku membenarkan. Kenapa tiba-tiba Albus berkata seperti itu?

"Pesta akan terasa hambar tanpa dansa." Albus berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlutut di depanku. "Mau berdansa?"

Oh ya ampun ini benar-benar memalukan. Aku tidak pernah berdansa dan aku tidak bisa berdansa, apalagi di tempat yang sempit seperti ini. Satu ruangan penuh dengan sofa dan di tengah-tengah terdapat perapian.

 _Seperti_ bisa membaca pikiranku, Albus berkata, "Kita bisa berdansa mengelilingi perapian saja karena di sini tidak terlalu ideal untuk berdansa. Atau kau ingin berdansa di ruangan yang penuh dengan tamu di luar?"

"Tidak," sahutku dengan cepat dan menerima sambutan tangannya. "Tidak. Maksudku, aku tidak ingin berdansa di luar. Di sini saja."

Albus tersenyum. Senyum seperti biasa. Seperti sudah tahu apa jawabanku dan dia sudah memprediksinya bahwa hasilnya akan menjadi seperti ini. Kedua mata _emerald_ nya tak terlalu gelap seperti tadi. Ada cahaya di sana, walaupun aku tidak yakin bahwa cahaya itu murni dari dirinya sendiri atau terpantul dari perapian.

Aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan tangannya berada di pinggangku. Wajah Albus bersinar. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat. Sikap sempurnanya. Senyumnya. Bagaimana cara dia berbicara dan bagaimana dia membawaku mengelilingi perapian. Bagaimana dia bisa membuatku nyaman di tengah-tengah acara dansa yang tak pernah kulakukan. Bagaimana dia bisa membuat tubuhku seperti ingin meledak padahal dia tak melakukan apa pun, hanya menatapku dan melanjutkan berdansa.

Tak ada musik. Tapi cukup untuk membuatku merasa berdebar-debar. Langkah-langkah kami bergema. Antara ketukan sepatunya dan sepatu hak tinggiku. Udara yang menguar dari api hangat menyelip antara jari-jari kami yang menemukan satu sama lain. Tanpa penonton. Tapi cukup membuatku seperti dilihat oleh beribu-ribu orang karena sepasang mata yang menatapku tak henti-hentinya. Aku tak berani bernapas. Padahal napasnya menyentuh kulitku.

"Josie."

"…"

"Jangan lupa untuk bernapas."

Benar, harusnya aku bernapas. Aku bernapas perlahan-lahan. Menghidu aroma yang keluar dari tubuh Albus dan tubuhku. Bercampur dengan api yang membakar. Aku merasa panas, padahal apinya tak menyentuh diriku.

Kami melangkah perlahan. Ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sebelah tanganku dan tangannya bergerak seirama dengan kaki yang memutari perapian empat sisi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Albus tersenyum. Aku harus bernapas lagi kalau masih ingin berdansa bersamanya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Aku tak merasa ada detik-detik jarum panjang yang mengganggu. Aku sedang menikmati waktu. Rasanya aku akan kecewa kalau semua ini berlalu begitu saja.

Kami melakukan kontak mata untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Baiklah, aku memang pemalu. Aku tak bisa bertatapan dengan orang begitu lama _kecuali_ untuk mengintimidasi orang tersebut, terberkatilah aura dingin yang kupunyai. Tapi dengan Albus Potter … malah aku yang merasa terintimidasi. Dia terlalu kuat. Kontan aku memejamkan mata. Dan aku merasakan kepalanya yang mendekat. Hidung bersentuhan ….

" _Well_ , _well_. Lihat apa yang kutemukan di sini."

Otomatis aku melepaskan peganganku dengan Albus dan mundur dengan cepat. Albus tetap berdiri di tempatnya, tak terpengaruh oleh suara yang baru saja terdengar di ruangan ini. Aku menoleh. Benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat untuk Sam Zabini datang menginterupsi.

Sam Zabini. Anak sulung dari keluarga Zabini. Ia memakai setelan warna perak dengan kemeja berwarna hijau tua polos. Begitu mencolok, begitu mewah. Rambut pirangnya—nyaris putih—lebih berantakan daripada yang biasanya. Kedua matanya yang berwarna biru terang berkilat-kilat. Bukan kilatan yang sering kutemui pada diri banyak orang. Tapi kilatan-kilatan nakal. Berbahaya. Bahkan lebih berbahaya dari diriku sendiri.

Dengan kasualnya ia menyisipkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celana dan mendekat ke pada salah satu sofa, kemudian duduk dengan kedua kaki terlipat dan kedua tangan yang terbuka lebar-lebar di atas sofa. Seolah-olah dialah bos dan pemilik ruangan ini. Tak ada yang berbicara dan tak ada yang menanggapi kata-kata Sam saat pertama kali dia datang ke sini.

"Selalu kabur ke tempat ini setiap ada pesta, eh, Josie?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Seharusnya aku melihat Sam sebagai orang yang sedang berbicara padaku, tapi mataku terpaku pada punggung Albus Potter. Apa reaksinya terhadap orang seperti ini? Apa naluri prefeknya keluar dan dia akan memberi teguran pada Sam Zabini?

"Zabini, kalau aku tidak salah ingat?" Albus membuka pembicaraan dan kata-katanya mengalir dengan lancar. Tak takut sama sekali dengan kakak kelas—Sam Zabini kelas enam. Dia lebih tua satu tahun dari kami berdua—juga dengan gayanya yang sembrono. Albus bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau tak pernah diajari tata krama di keluargamu? Kau baru saja masuk begitu saja dan duduk tanpa meminta izin kepada yang _punya rumah_."

Sebuah dengusan mengejek terdengar. " _Perfect Prefect Potter_. Julukan sampah yang terdengar setelah kau menjadi prefek. Selalu menuntut semuanya untuk menjadi sempurna?" Matanya membulat dan seringaiannya keluar. Mirip seringaian seperti Scorpius, menggoda dan nakal, tapi kali ini ada sentuhan lain. Sentuhan yang ganjil. Sam Zabini terlihat seperti penjahat di sini. "Pada akhirnya kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di luar Hogwarts dan hanya berlindung di bawah ketiak kedua orangtuamu." Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa yang tak murni. Palsu.

Semua tentang Sam Zabini _sangat palsu_. Aku tahu tentangnya.

"Aku hanya berbicara sebagai orang yang masih mempunyai moral, Zabini," kata-kata tajam Albus Potter keluar. "Sepertinya Josie tak senang dengan kehadiranmu di sini."

Memang. Tapi aku tidak mau mengatakannya langsung pada yang bersangkutan.

Sam mengangkat alisnya dan menatapku dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Dengar itu, Josie? Katanya kau tidak senang aku ada di sini. Kenapa pula ada orang brengsek seperti ini ada di sini, sih?"

Aku tak menjawab apa-apa. Kalau Sam Zabini mengoceh lebih banyak lagi, maka, mungkin akan ada satu masalah lagi yang timbul. Jika aku bisa cukup tahan dan tidak memberikan respon apa-apa, bisa saja aku menghindar darinya.

Albus, di sisi lain, merasa ada hal lain yang belum ia ketahui dan mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Dan seperti biasa pula, aku tak bisa tahan jika terintimidasi dan aku menunduk dengan cepat. Berusaha tak melihatnya.

"Kau mengekspektasikan bahwa Josie akan senang melihat kehadiranmu di sini, Sam Zabini?" Albus memancing kata-katanya.

"Oh, tentu saja." Sam Zabini tersenyum miring dan ia membungkukkan tubuhnya. Wajah putih pucatnya bersinar di depan perapian. "Aku kan tunangannya."

.

.

.

 **to be continue.**

.

.

.

 **Special Thanks** for:

 _albusP lover, Dakotta C, Ein Mikara, Clairy Cornell, ElectraMalfoy, dee greengrass, Hay Anime14,_ dan _p3 potter_ untuk sudah me-review dan dihaturkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah mefavoritkan fanfiksi ini!

.

notes:

welcome to 'FATE', Sam Zabini! :P

bingung juga mau ngasih tag karakternya, karena peran antara Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter sama Sam Zabini (OC) lumayan seimbang. tentu saja saya tidak bisa menghilangkan tag Albus Potter dan Josie Nott (OC) sebab mereka merupakan tokoh utama. bagaimana menurut kalian? ah, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu sepertinya antara ketiga karakter itu akan ada satu yang tak terlalu signifikan.

makin sibuk akhir-akhir ini jadi tolong doakan agar bisa mengetik fanfiksi dan mengupdatenya lebih cepat.

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


	3. Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I gain no financial advantages by writing this.  
 **Characters:** Albus Potter/Josie Nott (OC), Lily Luna Potter, James Sirius Potter  
 **Warning:** Setting: Canon dengan beberapa fakta kanon yang diubah dan dimodifikasi sesuai keinginan penulis. Including some OCs. POV berganti-gantian setiap bab.

Enjoy!

* * *

FATE: Beyond the Boundary  
© qunnyv19

.

Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival  
 **Albus**

* * *

Ternyata julukan orang paling kurang ajar sedunia tidak tersemat pada Scorpius Malfoy. Aku tidak mengada-ada. Semenyebalkan apa pun Malfoy yang memacari sepupuku itu, Rose Weasley, dia masih punya tata krama.

Yang ini ...

Kuketahui namanya Sam Zabini. Siswa kelas enam. Slytherin, seasrama denganku. Dan yang tak kumengerti adalah kata-kata yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya.

"... Tunangan?"

Rasanya aku tidak pernah setolol itu dalam menjawab pertanyaan. Semua frasa yang keluar dari mulutku selalu terdengar sangat yakin dan percaya diri. Tapi yang barusan lepas itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak kuyakini dan rasanya benar-benar ada yang aneh.

Kepalaku tertoleh pada gadis yang berada di sebelahku. Josie Nott memasang ekspresi yang tak pernah kusangka-sangka. Dia terlihat terkejut dan matanya berkilat-kilat marah. Aku diam selama beberapa saat untuk mendengar jawaban dari Zabini.

Tawa menggema dalam ruangan tersebut. Sementara aku berusaha untuk membaca ekspresi Josie, Sam Zabini tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam dengan gerakan tak kentara supaya tak terlihat kesal dan itu akan semakin memuaskan hasrat gila Zabini. Kurasa dia tak waras.

Dia bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Begitu juga dengan Josie.

"Zabini—"

Ha. Bahkan Josie memanggilnya Zabini. Aku tak yakin mereka bertunangan, apalagi dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Josie.

Atau ada kemungkinan lain.

Kalau direka ulang lagi dari pesta ini, maka pesta ini dikhususkan untuk rekan-rekan keluarga Nott. Jika dibandingkan saat zaman ayah dan ibuku, bisa dikatakan ini pesta khusus golongan Darah Murni—yang sekarang istilah tersebut sudah jarang digunakan—dan jika Zabini berkata hal itu ...

... kemungkinan besar mereka dijodohkan.

Dan dilihat dari ekspresi Josie ada dua kemungkinan.

Satu, Josie sudah mengetahui hal tersebut tapi diam saja, dan ia terkejut ketika Sam Zabini memutuskan untuk memberitahukannya padaku.

Dua, Josie tak tahu apa-apa tentang ini.

Aku melirik Josie sekali lagi dan ekspresinya kembali datar, walaupun pancaran matanya tak berubah.

"Ada apa, _sweetheart_?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dalam diriku. Sesuatu menggelegak begitu saja dan minta ditumpahkan. Atau lebih tepatnya ke wajah pucat milik Zabini yang diterangi perapian.

"Aku bukan tu—"

"Sssh~" Pemuda tersebut berdiri mendekati kami berdua. Mataku menyipit. Walaupun dia lebih tinggi dariku—paling hanya sesenti dua senti, tidak lebih—aku tidak merasa terintimidasi. Malah, aku merasa lebih ingin menghajarnya kuat-kuat. Tapi aku tidak boleh memutuskan hal itu dengan gegabah. Ke mana semua rasionalitasku? Rasanya tertelan hanya dengan tiga kata yang diucapkannya tak sampai lima menit yang lalu.

Tahan ego dan berpikir dengan kepala dingin. Prinsip yang akan kubawa sampai mati.

Mataku mengekor pergerakan Zabini yang mendekati Josie Nott. Salah satu tangannya bergerak mendekati pipi sang dara yang segera ditepis cepat.

"Aku akan keluar dulu," ujarku sebelum aku melihat hal-hal yang tidak kuinginkan di sini, dan aku juga tidak ingin kalau aku harus membuang energiku dengan mengoceh, atau lebih parahnya menyihir, seseorang yang bahkan tak terlalu kukenal tersebut.

Dan kalau kupertimbangkan lagi,  
 _aku juga belum terlalu mengenal Josie Nott._

"Albus—" Suara tertahan di belakangku. Untuk kali itu aku tidak menoleh. Aku tetap melangkah keluar dengan langkah tegap dan dagu diangkat seperti biasa. Berjalan dengan tenang tanpa ragu.

Telingaku mendengar kata-kata Zabini. Namun seiring jauhnya jarak antara kami, kalimat tersebut hanya menjadi dengungan tak berguna di telinga. Dan aku tak repot-repot mencari tahu. Padahal aku selalu ingin tahu.

Atau, di dalam lubuk hati yang paling terdalam, aku percaya suatu saat aku akan tahu. Sama seperti dulu kala, ketika aku mencari-cari tentang pembunuh Hugo. Ketika aku mencari tahu alasan Josie bersikap demikian selama ini.

Perasaan.

Harusnya aku tidak menjadi emosional begini.

Ketika aku sudah di luar, yang menyambutku adalah orang yang tidak kuinginkan untuk dilihat wajahnya di sini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan,

"Ah, Albus Potter," sapanya dengan nada mengejek. Rambut pirangnya mengilat dan mengingatkanku pada seseorang di dalam. Lama-lama aku akan menjadi sangat sensitif dengan orang-orang berambut pirang karena mayoritas sangat menyebalkan di mataku. Apalagi dua ini; Malfoy dan Zabini.

Aku menjawab dengan tenang, "Ada apa, Malfoy?"

"Tidak bersama Josie lagi? Oh, jangan-jangan dia sudah menolakmu." Masih dengan nada mengejek yang sama, kali ini ditambah dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Drama King. "Aku sudah heran sekali kenapa dia _sempat_ suka padamu, padahal kau tak ada bagus-bagusnya sama sekali."

"Malfoy," ucapku sambil menatapnya tajam. "Kurasa sekali-sekali kau harus bercermin."

"Itu kegiatanku sehari-hari dan terima kasih—apa aku terlihat tampan sekali hari ini?"

Tanpa menggubris ucapannya yang tidak penting, aku hanya mengangguk—untuk bersikap sopan, karena aku masih punya sopan santun walaupun sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan percakapan—dan beranjak pergi dari sana. Namun tangannya menahan pundakku.

"Kau tak melukai Josie, kan, Potter?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun padanya, Malfoy."

"Meragukan."

Dengan sekali sentakan aku pergi dari sana. Tujuanku sekarang adalah mencari James Potter dan pulang. Ya, payah sekali karena aku belum menguasai teknik Apparition. Tapi itu lebih karena aku tak mau mengambil risiko. Di usia rentan begini aku tidak yakin dapat menguasainya dengan cepat dibandingkan teori-teori Mantra yang lain. Suatu saat aku akan belajar pada Dad.

Aku bisa mendengar sumpah serapah Malfoy di belakangku. Hiruk pikuk pesta malam ini berhasil menutupinya. Mulutku otomatis memberikan senyum saat ada orang yang melihat ke arahku atau kebetulan mengenaliku ... karena aku adalah prefek Slytherin dan nama belakangku Potter, setidaknya akan ada yang mengenaliku di sini, bukan?

Dan di mana pula kakakku yang satu itu?

Denting-denting gelas, ocehan yang teredam tawa, dan gerakan-gerakan halus di pesta dansa membuatku semakin kesulitan mencari sosok tinggi James Potter.

Baru saja aku ingin mengucapkan mantra untuk menemukannya, sesuatu menarik perhatianku.

Di lantai dansa, sepasang penyihir sedang berdansa dengan luwes dan bersinar dengan terangnya. Mereka adalah pusat perhatian. Tidak bisa teralihkan.

Itu kakakku dan gadis yang berdebat dengannya tadi sebelum aku pergi bersama Josie. Jadi dia juga berdansa di sini sementara aku harus melihat wajah menyebalkan Sam Zabini. Kalau kuganggu sekarang rasanya tidak mungkin. Sementara berusaha membaurkan diri di tengah-tengah pesta yang aku sendiri tidak diundang tidak terlalu menyenangkan.

Aku mengambil salah satu gelas yang diedarkan oleh Peri Rumah dan tersenyum kepada si Peri Rumah, yang disambut dengan gerakan terburu-buru dan hampir menjatuhkan diri sendiri. Apa Peri Rumah tidak pernah diperlakukan baik oleh keluarga Nott?

"Albus Potter. Suatu kehormatan seorang Potter bisa datang ke sini."

Tersentak, aku segera menoleh ke arah sang pembicara. Rambut pirang dan mata biru. Duplikasi dari Sam Zabini. Sejenak, aku berpikir mungkin mataku sudah rabun. Tapi tidak. Sosok yang ini lebih pendek dariku dan wajahnya lebih ramah. Tidak seperti yang satunya lagi.

"Oh, ya, hahaha, walaupun ini bukan pestaku, sih," ujarnya dan tertawa canggung dan sopan, satu tangan digerakkan untuk menggaruk tengkuk. "Aku Sean Zabini."

Tentu saja. Banyak sekali murid-murid berambut pirang di Slytherin, dan kakak-beradik Zabini salah satunya. Aku tersenyum menanggapi Zabini yang satu ini.

"Terima kasih."

"Hmhm." Dia mengangguk, lalu tangannya yang memegang gelas dicondongkan ke mulut dan diteguknya cairan yang berada di dalam gelas. Aku menggoyangkan sedikit likuid warna hijau yang berada di tanganku, kemudian menyesapnya sedikit.

Kami berdiam selama beberapa saat. Aku memperhatikan gerakan James dan gadis itu yang begitu luwes dan sempurna. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Bahkan ada yang menghentikan gerakan dansa mereka untuk memperhatikan mereka berdua. Suatu keajaiban mengingat bahkan James Potter tak diundang ke pesta ini. Atau, gadis itulah yang menarik perhatian mereka semua.

"Ah, Potter."

Ada lagi yang menyapaku. Mataku menangkap sosok tinggi dan anggun yang cara berjalannya persis Josie Nott. Versi dewasanya, tentu. Ibunya. Daphne Nott. Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan. "Ada apa, Mrs. Nott, kalau boleh saya tahu?"

"Kau dari tadi bersama anakku, kan?" Ia tersenyum simpul. Dan aku tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'anakku'. "Di mana dia sekarang?"

Aku mengontrol kata-kata yang nyaris keluar. Kalau aku mengatakan Josie berada di ruangan itu, dan Zabini sedang berada di dalamnya ... bisa saja mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang penting. Sepenasarannya aku, aku bukan tipe orang yang akan mengganggu privasi orang lain, walaupun aku sangat penasaran.

Begitu juga dengan hal ini sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ibu Josie tahu tentang keberadaan anaknya. Josie tak terlalu suka dengan pesta. Biarkan dia sendirian sejenak di dalam sana.

Sekarang kasusnya dia sedang berduaan.

Aku tidak begitu peduli.

"Maaf sekali, Ma'am." Senyumku lenyap, digantikan dengan pandangan mata bertanya-tanya. "Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sedang berbicara dengan Sam Zabini di sudut ruangan sehingga aku tidak mengganggunya lebih jauh. Aku tidak tahu di mana dia sekarang."

Tentu saja ucapanku terdengar meyakinkan.

"Oh? Sayang sekali." Daphne Nott mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, dan sekilas ia melirik pada Sean Zabini yang masih berdiri di sampingku. "Sam ada di mana sekarang, Sean?"

"Aku pun tidak tahu." Acuh tak acuh anak itu memberikan gerakan di bahu.

Aku berkata setelah beberapa saat diisi keheningan. "Kalau boleh tahu, apa yang Anda perlukan dari Josie? Siapa tahu kalau saya bertemu dengannya bisa saya sampaikan."

"Tidak, tidak." Wanita itu kembali menoleh padaku dengan senyumnya. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Namun ternyata dia bersama Sam. Itu membuatku tenang. Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Sean, Albus Potter."

Dengan itu ia berlalu dengan langkah teratur dan begitu elegan. Terlihat jelas bagaimana Josie bisa bergerak dengan begitu sempurna—walaupun dia masih sering menunduk—karena kelakuan ibunya di depan publik yang juga begitu sempurna.

"Heh. Lucu juga, ya." Sean berkomentar tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh, ingin bertanya apa yang dia maksud dengan lucu, tapi dia hanya tersenyum kecil dan melambai ke arahku. "Sudahlah. Sampai bertemu lagi, Potter." Dan dia juga melangkah pergi.

Fokusku kembali ke lantai dansa. Bintangnya sudah pergi. Aku mencari-cari.

"Al!"

Jangan bilang itu James. Tapi suaranya memang suara James. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa suara besar seperti itu di pesta seperti ini akan sangat memalukan?

"James," ujarku, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Kita akan pulang dari sini. Sekarang."

"Kau sudah selesai bercerita dengan Josie?" kali ini dia memelankan suaranya. Beruntungnya punya kakak seperti James adalah, walaupun dia laki-laki yang berisik dan tak terlalu dekat denganku, tapi dia tahu waktu kapan harus bertingkah serius.

Aku mengangguk untuk meresponnya.

"Lalu, apa katanya? Kenapa sekarang dia tidak bersamamu?"

Yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku adalah, "Dia punya urusan lain. Kita akan pulang sekarang ... atau kau akan terus-terusan melirik gadis itu sampai tengah malam?"

"Namanya Crystal." Ia menyengir lebar. Lebar sekali. "Lulusan Beauxbatons, ternyata."

"Lulusan?"

"Dia lebih tua satu tahun dariku."

"Tinggi kalian hampir sama, sih," sahutku sambil melirik ke arah gadis yang benar-benar menjadi bintang di pesta ini. "Dan aku tidak mau mengulangi ini lagi, James. Kita _akan pulang sekarang_."

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?"

Aku memikirkan alasan yang bagus dengan cepat. "Kau belum memberitahuku soal solusi apa yang dipikirkan Dad dan yang ingin didiskusikan bersama Mum."

Itu memang benar. Solusi mengenai perkara adikku. Setelah keluar dari St. Mungo, 'penglihatan'nya ini tak membuat kami berhenti khawatir, namun semakin cemas. Walaupun aku tidak pernah dekat dengannya dan dia menolak untuk berjabat tangan denganku.

Dendam masa lalu.

"Ah ya. Benar juga." Ekspresi seriusnya kembali dan dia mendahuluiku untuk keluar melalui pintu depan. Sambil mengikutinya dengan langkah-langkah teratur, aku memikirkan perkataan Mrs. Nott tadi. Perihal dia yang mencari Josie dan dia yang 'tenang' karena Josie bersama Zabini.

Apa yang kupikirkan? Itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku sama sekali.

Salju-salju di luar turun semakin ganas. Semakin mendekati Natal, memang beginilah cuacanya. Tapi karena aku—dan James—adalah seorang penyihir, aku bisa membuat tubuhku terasa hangat dengan mantra tertentu menggunakan sekali lambaian tongkat.

Aku dan James berpegangan dan aku merasakan sensasi mual saat berApparate. Tapi kegunaannya sangat bagus, yaitu agar dapat sampai ke tujuan dengan cepat, walaupun kecabuhan seperti ini tak akan pernah membuatku terbiasa.

Sambil berjalan perlahan menuju The Burrow, James mulai berbicara. Kata-kata yang sempat terputus karena 'ramalan' Lily tadi kembali diulangnya.

"Akan kuulang sedikit. Jadi yang kudengar dari Dad, kalau ini terus terjadi ..." ia menghela napas sebentar, "... bisa-bisa Lily dapat melihat masa depan padahal ia baru saja membaik, dan bisa melihat masa depan bukan pertanda baik, walaupun banyak orang yang ingin untuk mendapat talenta seperti itu. Ada satu solusi yang diucapkan Dad dan ini masih ingin didiskusikan dengan Mum, Uncle Ron, dan Aunt Hermione."

Kami berhenti sebelum sempat memasuki The Burrow. Aku menunggu.

"Dad ingin menghapus semua ingatan Lily."

Aku membeku untuk sesaat. Bukan karena salju. Tapi efek dari perkataan James Potter.

"Aku setuju."

James membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Aku tak tahu Dad ingin menghapus ingatan Lily sejak kapan, tapi jika ia berniat untuk menghapusnya ketika dia mengetahui kematian Hugo, maka Lily maka akan kembali ke status di mana dia menjadi pasien St. Mungo. Itu tak akan berguna. Tapi kalau menghapus ingatannya _sebelum dia mengenal Hugo_ , maka kita akan bisa mengulang semuanya dari awal."

James menatapku dengan heran. "Al—"

Ada alasan lain aku mengatakan itu. Aku ingin menghapus permusuhanku dengan Lily yang entah muncul dari kapan.

Salju terus menghantam kami. Baik pakaianku maupun pakaian James, juga rambut kami, tertiup angin yang kencang . Juga salju yang putih itu mencair di pakaian kami. Tapi tak ada yang berniat untuk masuk ke dalam. Pembicaraan sekarang jauh lebih penting.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. Orang-orang di sana akan mengkhawatirkan kita."

James tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk dan kembali memimpin jalan menuju pintu The Burrow. Aku berjalan dengan banyak nama yang melintas di pikiranku.

Josie Nott. Sam Zabini. Josie Nott. Daphne Nott. Josie Nott. Lily Potter. Josie Nott ...

.

Aku melewati malam itu dengan seperti biasa. Tersenyum, berbicara basa-basi, merespon dengan merdesa—sangat Albus Potter. Tapi bayang-bayang akan Josie Nott dan Sam Zabini yang berdua saja di dalam ruangan itu terus merasuki diriku, entah kenapa, padahal aku jarang, dan _hampir tidak pernah_ kehilangan fokus di saat seperti ini. Saat menjelang dua belas malam, aku pamit dan mencapai kamar tidur yang disediakan untukku di The Burrow.

Tanganku bergerak untuk menutup pintu, dan di dalam kamar aku bersandar di pintu, mata terpejam erat.

Dan di kepalaku aku mulai membuat daftar-daftar kegiatan yang akan kulakukan besok. Secara sistematis, inilah urutannya:

Pertama, mengajak Dad berbincang mengenai keadaan Lily dan cara me'nyembuh'kannya. Menurutku Obliviate memang solusi paling tepat.

Kedua, mengunjungi Josie Nott. Aku tidak akan menanyakan soal Sam Zabini. Sudah kubilang sebelumnya bahwa cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Aku hanya ingin bertanya apakah kehadiranku dan James membawa masalah untuknya dan keluarganya, mengingat sikap ganjil Daphne Nott tadi kepadaku.

Dan juga aku ingin memastikan apakah kondisi fisik _dan mentalnya_ baik-baik saja.

Dengan pemikiran tersebut, kakiku bergerak ke tempat tidur. Merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur. Kembali memejamkan mata. Dan terlintas wajah Josie Nott meski hanya sekilas.

Makin lama bayangan roman muka Josie Nott semakin lama membayang. Kesadaranku semakin menipis.

Bahkan di dalam tidurku, aku masih menemui Josie Nott dengan balutan gaun malam yang menawan.

.

"Al."

"Al."

"AL."

"ALBUS POTTER!"

Aku tersentak bangun, dengan kedua mata yang separuh terbuka. Proyeksi akan wajah James Potter jelas terlihat. Kedua mataku menjadi terbuka sepenuhnya. "Ada apa, James? Perlu kuberitahu bahwa aku masih tidur dan sekarang pukul—" Aku terdiam ketika menoleh ke arah nakas. Jam kecil di sana sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Biasanya aku bangun pukul enam. "—Aku masih butuh istirahat."

"Aku tidak peduli kau butuh istirahat atau tidak." Dilihat dari ketegasan wajahnya memang tidak diragukan bahwa James tak terlalu peduli. "Nott ingin menemuimu sekarang."

Aku menautkan kedua alis. "Bisa diulangi?"

"Josie Nott ingin menemuimu, sekarang dia berada di depan The Burrow, dan para sepupu sangat sangat penasaran akan kedatangan gadis aneh itu ke sini. Dia menolak untuk masuk dan mengatakan bahwa makin cepat kau keluar, maka makin bagus."

"Yang pertama, dia bukan gadis aneh, James Potter—"

"Kaukira aku peduli?" potong James seraya mengentakkan kaki dan menggunakan telunjuknya untuk menunjuk pintu kamar. "Keluar, temui Nott. Dia kedinginan di luar sana, tahu tidak?"

James Potter mungkin bisa dibilang orang kedua yang paling cerewet setelah Mum. Tapi dia benar. _Sangat benar_. Di luar bersalju. Walaupun aku tahu dia bukan gadis lemah ...

Cepat kutegakkan tubuh dan menggerakkan tungkai ke arah keluar. Tak lupa merapikan rambut dan pakaian ... sebentar, aku masih mengenakan pakaian semalam. Tak peduli lagi. Aku harus menemui Josie secepatnya. Setengah berlari aku mencapai pintu luar The Burrow.

Kubuka pintu tersebut. Josie Nott, dengan pandangan menerawang dan hampir kosong, melihat ke arahku. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasa, dengan rambut berantakan yang ditiup angin begitu kencang.

"Josie. Masuk sekarang."

"Tidak mau," ujarnya keras kepala, dan sejak kapan dia bisa melawan kata-kataku seperti itu? Dia melanjutkan dengan suara bergetar. "Kurasa ini pertemuan terakhir kita, Albus."

Enam kata tersebut masuk ke gendang telingaku dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencernanya. Masalahnya, aku tak yakin aku mendengarnya dengan benar.

"Jo—"

"Albus. Albus. Tolong dengar aku. Aku me—" Terlihat sulit baginya untuk mengatakan hal itu. Aku menunggu. Deru angin menderanya, tapi dia tetap bersikeras berdiri di sana, sementara aku tentu saja tak mau dicap kurang ajar jika memaksanya apalagi sampai mendorong-dorongnya ke dalam. "—aku ..." Ia tercekat dan menunduk. Rambut hitam menyelubungi wajahnya. "... menyayangimu, selalu. Maafkan aku. Selamat tinggal."

Ia berbalik. Aku menahan lengannya sebelum ia sempat melangkah lebih jauh. Kulangkahkan kaki menjauhi The Burrow. Dingin luar biasa. Aku tak membawa tongkat sihir. Tak perlu. Tak penting untuk saat ini.

"Jangan katakan padaku kalau semua perbuatanmu sekarang karena Zabini?"

"Tidak!" ia berkata dengan tegas dan menjauh dariku. Josie memang sulit ditebak. Dia bisa terlihat lemah, dia bisa terlihat kuat. Dan tak bisa sifat aslinya diterawang oleh orang awam. Aku juga termasuk.

"Kemarin ibumu mencarimu, apa ada masalah?" Masih dengan nada interogasi yang tajam aku bertanya kepadanya. Kali ini butuh waktu yang agak lama baginya untuk merespon.

"Seandainya ada masalah, itu pun bukan urusanmu—"

Kata-katanya terputus karena ada kejadian yang sangat cepat. Sepersekian detik sebelumnya aku merasa ada sesuatu yang melihat ke arahku begitu intens. Dengan impuls—walaupun aku jarang menggunakan impuls untuk melakukan tindakan mendadak—aku mendorong Josie menjauh. Ada kilatan sihir yang hampir mengenaiku ... atau Josie.

Dan aku menoleh. Menatap sang pelaku yang menyeringai lebar dengan jarak lima meter.

"Wah wah." Tongkat sihir diputar dengan tangan kanan, sementara ia melangkah dengan langkah lebar-lebar, tak peduli dengan angin yang meluru tubuhnya. "Tak kusangka kita bertemu lagi, Potter."

Seiring ia yang mendekat, tubuh Josie pun mulai menjauh. Wajahnya terangkat dan aku bersumpah aku bisa melihat percik ketakutan di sana.

"Kita bertemu lagi, ya?" tanyaku dengan basa-basi, mengulas senyum tipis di wajah. "Padahal aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu." Kalimat terakhir dilontarkan dengan nada tarik-ulur ala Scorpius Malfoy. Sekali-sekali menjadi orang menyebalkan di depan orang yang menyebalkan juga kurasa tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula, aku benci dengan orang yang melawanku. Menantangku. Seolah dia lebih superior. Padahal _tidak_.

"Bukan masalah." Ia melambaikan tangannya acuh tak acuh. "Aku juga tak berniat untuk menemuimu. Kebetulan saja _my princess_ sedang berada di sini sehingga aku menjemputnya ke mari. Ya kan, Josie?"

"Jadi sang putri kabur dari penjagaan _bodyguard_ , ya?"

"Sayang sekali aku bukan _bodyguard_ ," jawabnya seraya mendelik ke arahku dan memberikan senyum artifisial kepada Josie. Ada yang tidak beres. Sejak tadi malam ... banyak rahasia yang belum bisa kuungkap. Terlalu banyak misteri yang harus disingkap.

Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tajam, dan dingin yang menusuk tidak berpengaruh untuk tubuhku karena fokusku berbeda. Sam Zabini mendekat ke arah Josie dan mengangkat wajahnya dengan gerakan jari telunjuk, kemudian menciumnya di depanku.

Tubuhku berbalik meninggalkan mereka.

.

Aku yakin di dalam The Burrow banyak yang mengintip. Saat aku ke dalam, suasana _terlalu sepi_ dan mencurigakan. Pintu nyaris kubanting ketika aku melihat sosok Lily Potter yang berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Langkahku terpacu mendekat menuju perapian yang berada di dekat Lily.

Tubuhku mulai menghangat karena perapian tersebut, namun sesuatu yang di dalamku masih membeku dan tak bisa diluluhkan dengan cepat.

Karena pemandangan yang berada di depan?

Atensiku tertuju pada Lily.

"Lily."

Lily, tak seperti yang kuprediksi sebelumnya, menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat. Dia menanggapiku. Tak membuang waktu dengan sia-sia, aku melanjutkan, "Coba jelaskan ulang ramalanmu."

Ia menatapku dengan pongah. "Maaf? Kurasa aku tidak pernah membuat ramalan. Apa lagi untuk didengar olehmu."

Baiklah, jadi dia sudah mau bicara, tapi kadar kesinisan tak berkurang sedikut pun. Aku tersenyum seperti _biasa_.

"Kau pernah mengatakan sesuatu saat pesta kemarin malam tepat di sana." Aku menunjuk salah satu sofa tempat di mana ia pingsan kemarin malam, kemudian bangun dengan tiba-tiba dan penglihatannya itu mengacu kepadaku.

"Oh, pernah ya," ujarnya acuh tak acuh dan kembali menatap perapian, mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku masih mencoba untuk menjadi kakak yang sabar. Aku benar-benar butuh bicara dengan Dad.

"Kau mengatakan _ada korban karena suatu janji_ ," pancingku.

Baitku berhasil mengait, rupanya. Bahu Lily menegang. Tak perlu menjadi jenius untuk tahu bahwa Lily sudah tahu apa yang kumaksud.

"Lalu ...?" ia bertanya, masih dengan nada angkuh dan mata yang tak mengarah padaku.

"Bisa kau perjelas janji yang kaumaksud?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau memberitahu?"

"Lily." Aku menghela napas. Panjang. Aku tidak suka ditentang, ditolak, dan tidak diberitahu apa pun yang ingin kuketahui. Dan harusnya memang aku selalu diterima dengan tangan terbuka dan informasi apa pun diberikan dengan mudah kepadaku. Harusnya begitu.

Tak ada yang berbicara. Penghuni The Burrow yang lain entah ke mana, aku hanya berharap supaya tidak ada yang cukup penasaran untuk menguping pembicaraan ini.

"Tsk. Baiklah. Terserah. Akan kuberitahu satu hal: janji tersebut dibuat setelah aku mengucapkan hal tersebut. Entah kapan. Aku tak akan mengurusinya lagi," Lily berujar tanpa menatap ke arahku. Masih teguh pendirian bahwa menolak pandanganku adalah hal yang wajar. Aku melihatnya dengan antipati. Ya, dia adikku, tapi aku lebih menyayangi Rose dan Hugo dibandingkan dia dan James.

Dan dengan hal itu disebutkan olehnya, hilang sudah satu asumsiku yang terbesar: Sumpah Tak Terlanggarku dengan Josie, karena itu dibentuk bahkan sebelum Lily keluar dari St. Mungo.

"Terima kasih banyak untuk penjelasanmu," tukasku dengan nada tak suka dan berbalik pergi, melangkah menuju dapur The Burrow.

Di sana ada sosok tinggi berambut hitam acak-acakkan, dan aku melihat figurnya dari samping. Ada kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Dad." Aku membuka suara, dan Harry Potter—ayahku yang digadang-gadangkan sebagai Pahlawan Sihir pada abad ini—menoleh dengan secangkir cokelat hangat di tangannya. Ia tersenyum menanggapiku.

"Al. Ada apa?"

Dad melangkah mendekat. Aku tak repot-repot mengecilkan suara, karena bagiku mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang yang tahu tentang ini, maka aku pun mulai bertanya.

"Kapan kau akan melaksanakan hal itu?"

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Al?"

Aku memperjelasnya. "Menghapus semua ingatan Lily Potter."

.

.

.

 **to be continue.**

.

.

.

 **Special Thanks** for:

 _albusP lover, bi, ElectraMalfoy, Clairy Cornell, CindyRoseWeasley, 9farteluf,_ dan _coco_ untuk sudah me-review dan dihaturkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah mefavoritkan fanfiksi ini!

.

notes:

... maaf pendek

... maaf (2) lagi karena baru _update_ , ternyata jadwal bulan-bulan terakhir cukup mengekang dan saya juga ... agak mengandalkan _mood_ untuk menulis. jadi, ya ... baru selesai sekarang untuk bab dua ini.

bab ini memang gak memungkinkan panjang karena kebanyakan detil nanti akan berada di sudut pandang Josie. misteri yang tersisa, coba tebak sendiri—haha /digebuk. Lily Potter nyolot, memang, dan ini sisi yang berbeda dibandingkan dengan dia yang sering ditampilkan di fanfiksi yang lain menurut saya.

yang bertanya kapan ini akan _update_ : saya usahakan secepat mungkin dan doakan saja ini bukan _update_ terakhir saya di tahun 2015; dan untuk kemungkinan James/Crystal ... hehehehehe. *nyengir*

oh iya, saya bikin side-story (pendeeeeek, banget) kalau-kalau ada yang mau baca, bercerita tentang Sam/Josie (sudah di _publish_ cukup lama, bulan September). ini fanfiksi yang benar-benar bebas latar waktunya, terserah kalian mau menganggap ini terjadi kapan. bisa dibaca di:

archive of our own (d o t) org (slash) works (slash) 4829288

[hilangkan spasi]

... atau kalau mau gampangnya, cari profile saya di AO3 dan cari fanfiksi dengan judul **the way it is**. pennamenya sama: qunnyv19.

saya kebanyakan ngoceh kayaknya. pokoknya sekali lagi terima kasih yang mau mengikuti fanfiksi ini (dan FATE) sebelumnya.

trims yang sudah mau baca (apalagi review + fav + alert) ^^

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
